New Addition
by Nonoka Komiya
Summary: What if Nene and Taiki managed to convince Yuu? This is the story of Yuu's journey as a member of Xros Heart United Army
1. The beginning

Two boys clashed against each other. Each with different motives. One intended to kill his opponent; the other one intended to show his opponent the truth.

"You see?" asked the younger boy, named Yuu Amano

"Of course I see! I see I could break your illusion!" the other boy, called Taiki Kudou, answered, forcing Yuu to the wall with the sword.

Then Yuu turned around and stroke. Taiki used it to his advantage. He moved so that Yuu's blade got stuck into the wall. Then he cleaved the blade neatly in two.

He took two footsteps towards Yuu.

"Yuu, I know you have a kind heart. But that makes you vulnerable to lies. Like what DarkKnightmon told you. That is a lie. The Digital World isn't a game. Remember when you tried to kill your sister?"

"She would have waited for me home." Yuu stuttered

Taiki shook his head.

"No. Have you killed her, you'd never be able to see her again."

"What?" exclaimed Yuu, shocked

"He's right. " a new voice interjected. Yuu turned around to see his sister leaning on doorframe.

Nene Amano stepped closer to her brother.

"The Digital World isn't a game."

Taiki rejoined the conversation.

"Well, maybe a little. This is a game of freedom. Our goal is to defeat Baguramon, and bring you and Apollomon to our side" said Taiki "But if Digimon and humans die here, they die forever." He finished

Yuu's expression was forlorn

"I believed him. I believed him like a fool I was!" Yuu exclaimed, throwing his Darkness Loader away.

The moment it touched the ground, it turned yellow.

Taiki picked it up and gave it back to Yuu.

"Who are my partners?"

"One is your bodyguard." said Taiki

"The other is…me." said another voice.

Yuu turned to look at Apollomon, who was no longer corrupted. Tsuwamon was behind him. Both were smiling.

Yuu turned to Taiki and Nene.

"Go on."

"Apollomon, Tsuwamon, into Xros Loader!" commanded Yuu

"What shall we do now?"

"What we always do, improvise!"

With that, Taiki, Nene and Yuu ran out into battle.


	2. The plan

Yuu took his predefined position by DarkKnightmon. Nene and Taiki faked sad expressions

"Still working with them, Yuu.?"

"You better believe it sis. " said Yuu, faking his loyalty to Bagura Army "I will win this game!"

Yuu leaned in towards Tsuwamon

"Stall the battle." he ordered. He then turned to Apollomon

"I've captured them, Yuu." Apollomon informed

"Good." Yuu smirked.

Unseen to Twilight members, Apollomon, Nene, Taiki and Kiriha returned the smirk.

"We're taking them to Emperor Bagramon." Yuu proclaimed.

Before DarkKnightmon had a chance to move, Yuu, Taiki, Kiriha and Nene put their hands onto Apollomon's. The five of them vanished.

Taiki, Yuu, Kiriha, Nene and Apollomon reappeared at dark place.

"This is a demon's nest, a place where Bagramon resides."

"Your façade was perfect." Nene complimented her brother and Apollomon. They nodded.

And then Bagramon appeared before them.

Taiki leaned in towards Yuu.

"If you want to live, go limp." Taiki whispered into Yuu's ear.

Yuu obeyed, allowing Taiki to catch him.

"Yuu is our hostage now. I suggest you release us all." Taiki hissed at Bagramon

"I don't care about that brat. All I care is about conquering the human world."

Yuu tried to retort, but Taiki's hand covered his mouth, shushing him.

"Is that so. Well, I'll have to destroy you, then! Apollomon!" Taiki called

Suddenly, Apollomon appeared right behind Bagramon.

Taiki used his one hand to hold Yuu, with the other, he raised his Xros Loader.

Kiriha and Nene did the same.

"Great Xros!" all three shouted

Before Bagramon stood Shoutmon X7.

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted.

"Tsuwamon! Apollomon! DigiXros!"

It was a childlike voice. Bagramon only saw the fog, though.

When the fog cleared, Taiki still held Yuu with one had.

Bagramon frowned. It couldn't possibly have been Yuu.

Shoutmon X7 and Apollomon X2 attacked simultaneously.

And they almost destroyed Bagramon, who escaped at last minute.

They retreated, instead deciding to destroy Twilight members, minus Tsuwamon.


	3. The discussion

Taiki was admiring the scenery, when something tugged at his sleeve. He looked down, only to see one of three Monitamon looking straight at him.

"I need to tell you something, moni. I've spied on DarkKnightmon, moni. He and Baguramon are planning…" he stopped there

"Planning what?" Taiki urged

"Planning to kill Yuu, moni."

Taiki's mouth fell agape. He picked Monitamon up and entered the house

Kiriha, Nene and Yuu were having breakfast. Shoutmon and Sparrowmon were sound asleep.

Taiki slumped into a chair, looking forlorn.

"What's the matter, Taiki?"

Instead of answering, Taiki looked at Yuu.

"Yuu, could you go scout the enemy position for us?"

"No problem, Taiki." Said Yuu and quickly left, with his Xros Loader.

"Now that he can't hear us, Monitamon has something important to tell you.

When they heard the news, Nene and Kiriha looked as forlorn as Taiki had.

"What do we do?" asked Kiriha

"Yes. We can't just allow one of our own to get killed. It goes against the ways of Xros Heart United Army. " added Nene

"I know." Taiki stood up. " A little training. It'll make him stronger, and harder to kill."

"You're right." Nene and Kiriha replied at the same time.

When Yuu returned, five hours later, he saw a training polygon in front of the house.


	4. First lesson

Yuu entered the house. Taiki, Kiriha and Nene, together with Digimon were sitting by the fire, whispering.

Upon seeing him, all smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling scary stories." Taiki replied

"Cool, can I join in?" asked Yuu

"You can, but right now it's Kiriha's turn. You can tell once he's finished." Nene said.

Kiriha stood up, put some old cloak on, and took a spear.

"I'm DarkKnightmon." Kiriha began "Master of Darkness. I kill weak beings. My specialty are humans."

With that, Kiriha turned towards Yuu

"Today, I will kill my former ally." Kiriha spoke in deep voice, advancing on Yuu.

Yuu took a few steps back, then leaned to a wall.

"That's enough, Kiriha." Taiki interrupted.

"Come sit down here, Yuu."

"What's that training polygon for?" Yuu asked

"That's not mine to tell." Taiki said, moving his leg to reveal a Monitamon

"It's mine to tell, moni. DarkKnightmon plans to kill you, moni."

"That's why that polygon was built. To train you so it won't happen." Taiki said "I'll be in charge of methods of Xrosses and Evolution, as well as the best evolution patterns and evolutions to do."

"I'll be in charge of combat lessons." added Kiriha

"And I'll be in charge of stealth lessons. Using the landscape to your gain and using spies." Nene finished "Wisemon will be my assistant, as well as Monitamons."

"The lessons will begin at noon. Now, let's have our breakfast."

Yuu took out a small flute and began playing.

Taiki, Kiriha, Nene and Digimon closed their eyes, enjoying the music.

"It was a blessing when we got Yuu to join our crew." Shoutmon remarked

"But at what cost?"

(flashback)

Taiki's fist collided with Yuu's face, sending him sprawling backwards

(end flashback)

"I've regretted it ever since." Taiki said sadly

Finally the noon came. The gang went out. First came Taiki, then Kiriha, then Nene and lastly Yuu, followed by their Digimon.

"First is my tutelage, then yours, then Nene's." Kiriha remarked, looking at paper "Okay, first lesson here is strength and endurance."

Kiriha turned to his three comrades, then pointed to the grass nearby.

Taiki and Nene, as well as Digimon, looked sullen.

"But Kiriha…" they tried to protest.

"No buts. Right now, brunettes are prohibited." Kiriha said, smirking

"Okay, okay." Taiki and Nene sighed, looking at Kiriha's blonde hair and Yuu's golden hair in defeat.

Kiriha turned towards Yuu, raising his Xros Loader.

"Reload, Greymon."

Taiki and Nene watched as Greymon repeatedly slammed Yuu with his tail.

"I can't watch."

Finally, Kiriha's lesson was over.

"Till tomorrow." Kiriha told Yuu, who gulped.

"Reload, Cutemon."

Cutemon walked over to Yuu and began healing his injuries.

"Time for next lesson. Nene, you play with Kiriha. " said Taiki. He and Yuu walked away and disappeared to somewhere.

"Typical." Kiriha and Nene sighed.


	5. Endangered and fallen to despair

Kiriha and Nene sat next to each other, looking into the distance.

Finally, Kiriha broke the silence.

"We can do nothing but wait."

Meanwhile, Taiki and Yuu were sitting on the hillside, enjoying the view.

"And then Apollomon and Tsuwamon could Super Evolve." Taiki was saying "Time to stop for today."

Taiki and Yuu spent the rest of the day enjoying the view.

"It's beautiful. Makes you want to live, doesn't it, Yuu."

"Yes, yes, it does."

During the night, while Yuu was asleep, two figures were watching him. One had good intentions, while the other did not.

SkullKnightmon had come to kill Yuu off. What he wasn't aware of was that someone else was watching his every move.

SkullKnightmon entered the house and strode to Yuu's room. Then, Sparrowmon blocked his path

"You aren't killing my General's brother." Sparrowmon announced

Suddenly, Apollomon and Tsuwamon appeared out of nowhere, standing ground together with Sparrowmon.

"And you aren't killing our General either."

The door creaked open and Yuu came out. Immediately, Tsuwamon shielded his right, Sparrowmon his left and Apollomon his front.

"What's going on?"

"Death warrant. SkullKnightmon came to do what we feared."

"You mean, kill me?"

"Yes." SkullKnightmon was the one who answered, his tone cruel.

He wanted to inject fear and despair into Yuu's heart, so he attacked and defeated Sparrowmon, Apollomon and Tsuwamon.

Yuu fell to his knees.

And then Taiki, Kiriha and Nene came.

"No need to worry, Yuu." Taiki and Nene tried to sound reassuring.

It was very difficult. Their teammate was in danger

They walked up to Yuu and each grabbed one of his hands.

"I won't leave till I've fulfilled my mission."

Suddenly, Nene had the idea.

"I know." Nene said. "Taiki, Yuu, Kiriha, follow me

Taiki, Yuu and Kiriha did so did so.

Then, they split up after a while, knowing that SkullKnightmon won't be able to track Yuu down when they were all separated.

But Yuu was already filled with despair, trembling

"You will wish that I end your pitiful existence." SkullKnightmon thought.

He looked up.

"Yuu Amano, your end is nigh."


End file.
